The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a hydrostatic support or pressure element, especially for a controlled deflection roll, sometimes referred to in the art as a roll with bending or sag compensation.
Generally speaking, the hydrostatic pressure or support element which serves to support a supported part upon a supporting part, contains a plunger or punch or the like which is movable in the supporting part in a displacement or lift direction and encloses in conjunction with such supporting part a hydrostatic pressure chamber or space. The pressurized fluid medium of the pressure chamber acts directly upon a running surface of the supported part, and the plunger possesses a closure ledge which encloses the pressure chamber. The closure ledge has a surface coacting with the running or travel surface of the supported part.
A hydrostatic support or pressure element of this type is known to the art from U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,530, especially FIG. 3. This support or pressure element is intended, in the first instance, for supporting machine components movable within linear guides, for instance at machine tools. During operation the plunger is moved, under the influence of the pressurized fluid medium effective in the pressure chamber, against the supported part until it impacts against a stop in the supporting part which prevents any further movement of such plunger. Thereafter, the pressurized fluid medium flows through a bearing gap between the closure ledge and the running surface of the supported part towards the outside, resulting in an appreciable consumption of the pressurized fluid medium. The bearing gap is formed during operation by virtue of the pressure of the pressurized fluid medium.